


Should I Stay or Should I Go

by russianmango



Series: Adjective prompts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Team Russia, Tender - Freeform, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha isn't sure anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Stay or Should I Go

Sasha was happy to be reunited with Semyon at worlds. It'd been a long time since they talked last and, though their friendship wasn't perfect, it was nice to be back in familiar territory. 

Dinner was, well, what Sasha had expected. They had some take out with a little vodka before Semyon made his move, slid in a little closer and brushed their lips together. Tender touches that were once reserved for post-game celebrations between teammates. 

"What's wrong?" Semyon asked, pulling away. His eyes were just as cautious as they always were and Sasha remembered the hate he had for Senya leaving him.

"Was it worth it, leaving?" Sasha asked. 

Semyon pulled back more and shook his head. "Sasha, please,"

"I'm not mad anymore, I'm curious," he explained. Semyon wasn't so sure, but he took the bait. "What do you want? I left, it's done."

"I'm a free agent."

"You're not going to re-sign?" Semyon asked, surprised. "Are you going to Russia?"

"I don't know if I want to be there anymore. I don't know if it's worth it, if I'm helping them."

Semyon sighed. "Sasha, things were different. I was new and nothing was going right. I never would've been the starter with Michal breathing down my neck."

"What if I'm what's wrong with them?" Sasha asked. 

"Has George said anything?"

Sasha shrugged, darting his eyes to the bottle on the table. "Do you like Colorado?"

"I'm getting good minutes, they like me there. I'm happy if they're happy." he answered, honestly. He poured them another drink. Clearly Sasha wanted to talk.

"Would they be happy with me?" Sasha asked. "I mean, what if I played with you again?"

"Sasha, I don't think," Semyon paused. He was about to continue, but Sasha poured them another drink. "I was kidding. I mean, I'll be okay, right?" he said. 

Semyon put their glasses down and turned to face Sasha. "What do _you_ want to do, Sasha? Stay in Washington?"

"Doesn't matter," Sasha gave him a non-committal shrug and lit another cigarette. "You got anything going down in Colorado?" he asked. 

"This isn't about me, Sasha."

"That Swedish kid is pretty cute, right? You've been with him before?" Sasha asked, slinking down into the couch. Varly shook his head. "Landeskog? They've got a couple young guys down there, don't they?"

"I'm not seeing anyone, okay?" Semyon admitted. "What's this about, Sasha? Did something happen with the Caps?"

"I should probably head back, curfew is coming up," Sasha deflected, butting out the cigarette he had just lit moments ago. 

"Sasha, wait. We don't have to talk, just stay." Semyon offered. Sasha sat back down and moved closer to Semyon. "I just want them to like me," Sasha sighed, resting his head on Semyon's shoulder.


End file.
